Fighting Back
by Wild-at-Heart14
Summary: Mako makes a wrong move and Korra ends up paying the price. Iroh is not happy with Mako at all. Makorra, a little Borra and Korra Iroh T rated cuz of future chapters (and cuz I'm paranoid:P)
1. Chapter 1

**_ Hi_** **everyone**! **This is a short drabble and****_ is my first Fanfic! Hope you like it! :) please REVIEW!_**

**_I DON'T OWN LEGEND OF KORRA! (if I did Makorra would've taken a different turn)_**

Mako seethed as he glared at Iroh. _Who does he think he is?! He can't just go up to korra and ask her out!_

But that's exactly what Iroh was doing. "Hey, Korra!" Said Iroh. "I wanted to ask you something..." "Well, spit it out already!" Korra grunted. She wasn't enjoying this party at all. First, she had to wear a dress. Second, Pema had won the fight to put make up on her. Three, everyone she passed kept staring at her! Korra was wearing a sea blue dress that flowed down to her feet. It was hitched on her hip a little and had the smallest bit of shimmer when she walked.

Iroh looked at her. surprised by her attitude and the smallest bit hurt. Korra saw the expression on his face and instantly felt guilty.

" Sorry Iroh, I'm just in a bad mood." Korra explained.

"That's alright." Said Iroh. "Soooo. What did you want to ask me?" Korra asked.

"Oh right! Well, I was wondering if You wanted to go to dinner sometime."

Korra just stood there completely shocked. _What had brought this on? What should I say!? _Korra frantically tried to gather her thoughts, but before she realized what she was saying, "Yeah sure! It would be fun!"

Iroh looked completely relived and said excitedly, "Great! So I'll see you tomorrow at 7:30?"

Korra still a bit in shock said "Um , yeah! See you.. Where are we going exactly?" "Oh Um.. How about the water tribe noodle restaurant on the courner?" **(Sorry about that, I couldn't remember the name!)**

"Ok!" Korra said, getting a bit excited. "See you then!" Iroh smiled, waved goodbye and walked away.

**Mako's POV**

"Um bro?" Bolin asked, looking a bit nervous.

"What?!" Snapped Mako. He was already in a bad mood and didn't want to hear Bolin's chatter.

" Your burning the napkins."

"what?" Mako said, not totally processing Bolin's words. He was still shooting mental daggers at Iroh's back.

"Mako, stop!" Asami,who was sitting next to him grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands away from the napkins. "What's up with you?" Asami asked annoyed and a bit concerned. Mako was a little surprised that Asami had grabbed his wrists, (and was still holding them) because they had had a mutual break-up a month ago.

Asami released Mako's wrists and stared at him. Waiting for an answer.

Mako glanced at Korra, who was starring after Iroh with a excited/confused look on her face. Asami followed his gaze and rolled her eyes. She hadn't seen Iroh ask Korra out and said to Mako, " Well, go talk to her!"

Mako sighed in frustration and Bolin told Asmai what had happened. Asami looked surprised and felt some sympathy to Mako, but not much. He had sorta lost his chance since he's had a month to ask Korra out and never got the guts to do it. Korra with her impeccable timing, walked over to the table with a smile on her face. _Great. Mako thought, just freakin great! She's happy Iroh asked her out! "_ hey guys!" Korra said with the smile still on her face. _Why couldn't she be smiling cause I asked her out? Oh! That's right! I was an idiot and didn't ask her first!_

**Korra's POV**

Korra noticed Mako's bad mood right away. Her smile drooped and she asked "Something wrong Mako? You look kinda... angry."

"Why do you care?!" Mako half shouted. Korra resorted, her temper flaring, "Well, excuse me Mr. Hot head! I was just asking what's wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with me is you!" Asami stared at Mako In shock,her eyes widening. You could almost hear Bolin's mouth drop open and he sat there staring at Mako his mouth gaping.

Mako immediately realized what he had said and opened his mouth to apologize, but Korra cut him off by saying, "Well,it's nice to know I'm your problem." Korra then ran out of the party her eyes watering before Mako could say anything.

**Korra's POV**

_How could Mako say that! Does he think I don't have feelings?!_ Korra stopped running and looked around her. For some reason her feet had carried her to the cities park. Korra sits under a tree and starts to cry. _At least no ones around to see me like this... _"Korra?" A deep voice asks. "Is that you?"

Korra jumps up and instinctively goes into a fighting stance. "Who's there?" She yells, her voice cracks a bit. "Relax Korra. It's just me."

Korra turns around and sees Iroh standing there with a concerned expression.

"Korra? What happened?" He asks gently. Taking a few steps towards her.

_Oh no! I can't let Iroh see me like this! _Korra quickly tries to wipe away her tears, but Iroh already saw. Iroh sees the tears and gets even more concerned. He steps forwards and places his arms around her in a firm hug. "Korra, What happened?" He whispers.

Korra can't take it any longer. "I'm so angry!" She cries. " Mako's an idiot!"

She feels Iroh stiffen. "He did this to you?" he asks, his voice deeper then before. "He seemed upset and I asked what was wrong, and he told me I WAS HIS PROBLEM!" Korra yells pulling away from Iroh. Strangely, she misses the warmth and protection of his arms._ I need to hit something!_ Korra then shoots a blast of fire at the bridge. "Korra, please calm down your going to hurt yourself or someone else." Iroh says. "DON'T tell me to CALM DOWN!" Korra screams then blasts another fire punch at the ground. Iroh quickly stomps on the left over embers then seeing that Korra has gotten most of her anger out asks, " Where.." but before he could finish Korra starts crying again. Iroh sits gently down beside her. "Your right Korra." "Mako's an idiot for saying that to you." Iroh says a hit of anger in his voice." Korra looks at him a little surprised.

"I'm sorry about freaking out on you..." Korra says a little embarrassed

_Great! Now Iroh probably thinks I'm a cry baby_.

"That's fine Korra. You were upset." _ (Awkward silence)_

"Well... I need to get back to the island." Korra breaks the silence.

"Oh no!" Korra says suddenly making Iroh jump.

"what?!" Iroh asks looking around.

"I left the party pretty messed up and i was suppose to make a speech at the end!" Korra says, frantically standing up.

Iroh quickly grabs her arm. "Go on back to air temple island. I'll go back to the party and tell everyone that you weren't feeling good and went back to the island."

"Thank you so much Iroh!" Korra says and throws her arms around his neck in a quick hug. Then she dashes off to catch the next ferry.

**Iroh's POV**

On his way back to the party Iroh is thinking of how upset Korra was.

_How could Mako say that to her?! Doesn't he care at all about how SHE feels?! _

_Im gonna get him back for making her cry like that..._

Iroh gets to the door of the party and still flaming at Mako, thinks, _Mako, How DARE you say that to Korra! You're gonna pay for those words..._

Chapter 2 will be up in a few days! (at MOST a week) Thanks so much for reading! Please review! :D -Wild-at-Heart14


	2. Chapter 2

**I had a different chapter written but the idiot computer deleted it. So I'm sorry it's late. ( stupid computers)**

**I DONT OWN LEGEND OF KORRA! **

Chapter 2  
**Iroh's POV**  
Iroh slammed the door open to the restaurant and with his right fist engulfed in flames scanned the room for that idiot excuse for a firebender. The slam that the door had made made everyone stop what they were doing and stare at the raging general.  
_There he is_. Iroh knew some people who would just let it go but something about... ugh, Mako got on his last nerve! _There's that idiot._ Iroh thought as he walked towards Mako's table.

**Mako's POV**  
_I'm an idiot. Stupid! Oh that's right, crush the feelings of the girl you love! That will really make her like you! _  
Asami seemed to read his mind. "Your such an idiot!" She yells throwing her hands in the air. " and once Korra gets done being upset and broken, she's gonna kill you!"  
"I think someone's gonna do that for her." Bolin says quietly. Bolin's face is still somewhat shocked but his eyes show fear.  
Asami and Mako follow his gaze and see a very angry and very intimidating General Iroh walking their way. His right fist engulfed in flames.  
_Oh shit_. Mako thinks looking for an escape route. There's only 2 doors in the bar. The first door is behind Iroh so that's out. The second door is the back door, so if he could get there before I-  
"You idiot excuse for a fire bender!"  
Iroh yelled in Mako's face and grabbed him by the collar his other fist engulfed in flames.  
"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" A loud deep voice yelled.  
Mako and Iroh looked over and saw the manager of the bar stomping towards them. Mako and Iroh's faces flashed with fear, then the manager yelled, "IF YOU TWO BOYS ARE GONNA FIGHT, DO IT OUSTIDE!" He then grabbed the two by the backs of their shirts and dragged them outside. Bolin and Asami follow a short distance away.  
Once they were outside, Iroh yelled at Mako, "How DARE you say those idiot things to Korra!"  
"I-"  
"Don't say you didn't mean to!" Iroh yelled getting into Mako's face.  
"She was CRYING when I found her!"  
"S-she was crying?" Mako whispered a total look of guilt and sadness on his face.  
Bolin couldn't take this anymore.  
"Iroh... Mako really feels bad about what he said."  
Iroh looked at Bolin and said, "You should've seen her face, Bolin. If you had seen her you would be as angry as me!"  
Mako sucked up his pride and said,  
"I'm really sorry I said those things to her."  
Iroh's anger appeared again, "YOU shouldn't be saying that to ME you should be saying that to HER!"  
With that Iroh stomped off so he wouldn't do something stupid.  
"He's right ya know." Asami says quietly. "You REALLY need to go apologize."  
Mako nods and heads to air temple island. His thoughts jumbled but around one thing._ She was crying_.

**Korra's POV**  
Korra was by the spinning gates, trying to meditate to calm herself. Now that her sadness had passed, all she felt was anger. _How DARE he say those hurtful things! I'm going to show him what happens when you mess with the Avatar! _  
"UGH! Meditating is NOT WORKING!" Korra yelled. _Maybe training will..._  
Korra walks over to the training space and starts fire bending the dummies, envisioning them being a certain firebender. _I'll show him how I fight_! She thinks as she blasts a dummie with 3 expert fist and feet blows. Sending the dummie flying across the platform. Then, feeling satisfied with that, Korra turns around to head up to the temple. But instead of being greeted by the wind on her face, the lieutenant jumps behind her from in one of the bushes, and stabs her in the side with his electric sticks. "AHHHHHHH!" Korra screams in pain before she blacks out.

**Mako's POV**

Mako was on the ferry heading towards Air Temple Island. The wind was blowing slightly and the sun was out. "How do I tell her I'm sorry?" mako thinks aloud. " Hey, look Korra, I'm really sorry I said those things, but seeing you with- UGH that won't work!" Mako says frustrated, mostly angry at himself.

On the island Mako sees fire blasts coming from the training area. _Great. She just has to be training when I'm coming to say sorry! I'm probably the last person she wants to see!_ Mako rubs the back of his neck and heads towards the training area when the fire stops and Mako hears Korra's scream.

"AHHHHHHH!"

_Oh no... Oh no,no,no,no,no! "KORRA!" _Mako screams. He starts running as fast as he can towards the platform. "KORRA! KORRA AWNSER ME!" He screams. _She has to be okay, she HAS to be okay! _Mako gets to the platform to see lieutenant dragging an unconscious Korra into the trees surrounding the area. "LET GO OF HER!" Mako yells in pure rage. He shoots 3 fire blasts at Lieutenant and he drops the Avatar and says "You stupid firebender. I'm gonna take you to Amon too!" Lieutenant suddenly leaps forward and jabs his electric sticks at Mako. Mako dodges just avoiding by a hair and blasts the Lieutenant at close range with a fire punch to his chest. He stumbles back and Mako takes the chance to get in close, but the Lieutenant trips him and says "Like I said before, you benders need to understand, there's just no place in the world for you anymore." Mako realizes his legs are chi blocked so he can't move them. He closes his eyes and waits for the pain... But it never came. Mako opens his eyes to see the Lieutenant thrown into the air by earthbending.

"Korra!" Mako yells, trying to get up. But what he sees fezzes him on the spot, instead of Korra's eyes being their normal sky blue, they are a glowing white.

All the elements are swirling around her and Mako has never seen anything more beautiful or terrifying In his life. Korra goes after the Lieutenant inmidietly throwing earth at him as she Lieutenant dodges quickly and runs away into the trees. Instead of going after him, Korra stays where she is and just floats there at first, then Mako says to her, "Korra? Korra please, I want to talk to you." _What if she can't hear me because she's in the avatar state? _Suddenly, Korra starts to wobble and Mako senses she's about to fall and runs over just in time to catch her.

They both fall to the ground. "Korra? Korra are you alright?" Mako asks a little scared because she hasn't opened her eyes yet.

"H-Hi there City-Boy." Korra stutters. "Are you okay?"

Mako laughs under his breath. "You just got electrocuted, went into the avatar state, and your asking me if I'm okay?"

Mako helps Korra stand up and she says "Just awnser the question."

"yes Korra, I'm fine." He says rolling his eyes.

"Wait! I'm supposed to be mad at you!" Korra says crossing her arms and eyes flashing. "Did you hope after that I would forget?"

"Well, maybe..." Mako says rubbing the back of his neck in discomfort.

_Wrong thing to say_.

"Well, I didn't! How could you say those things Mako?! Do you know how much that hurt!" Korra says tears returning to her eyes and she quickly turns away and wipes the tears away.

Mako sighs and says, "Korra listen to me please. I didn't mean what I said. I was angry and took it out on you. I'm so sorry Korra. Please forgive me ."

korra turns back around and says, "Well, considering you just saved me... Okay Mako. Fine. I forgive you. Just don't let it happen again!" she says punching him in the arm.

Relief surrounds Mako. _She forgives me! _

_"_Korra wait!" Mako says running to catch up because she started to walk away.

"Let me make it up to you! How about dinner at your favorite water tribe place?" He asks excitedly.

**Korra's POV**

_Oh crap_.


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER! My stupid account wouldn't let me login and then I had the story written but my computer died and deleted it! COMPUTERS HATE ME! **

**I DONT OWN LEGEND OF KORRA**

* * *

**Korra's POV**

Mako just asked me out but Iroh asked me out tonight!

"Ummm..." Korra mutters not meeting Mako's hopeful face.

"Iroh...he..He already asked me out." Korra says so fast that you almost don't understand... Almost.

Mako just stands there with a shocked look on his face.

"M-Mako?" Korra askes in a whisper. Still not meeting his eyes. Then she notices his fists are clenched so tight that Mako's knuckles are white and he's shaking.

"...I..shouldve... Remembered..." Mako says slowly as if it pains to speak.

Then Mako turns and runs without looking back. Runs away. Anywhere. Anywhere but here.

**Mako's POV**

_Hold it in. don't let her see. Don't look back_.

Mako chants to himself. He runs all the way to the ferry dock and gets on the nearest ferry which is headed to Aang's Memorial Island.

Mako runs off the boat and goes to the railings that look out to sea.

With tears of rage and hurt coming down his face he screams his misery out.

But that doesn't make it any better. _ She is the only one who can make me cry._

_And the thought terrifies him._

** Korra's POV**

Korra watches as Mako runs without looking back fists clenched as he runs.

Something in side her breaks. Korra screams and punches the nearest solid thing which happens to be a tree. Her fist is filled with flames as she punches the tree. The tree bursts into flames and she quickly puts them out.

Korra heads back to the temple to get Naga to take her to Narook's Noodles for her... date. _No this isnt a date just a get together to see if this...thing between Iroh and me works out_. But that even sounds lame to her.

**Mako's POV**

_... Broken... Iroh... WHY!_!

**Korra's POV**

As Korra walks up the temple steps Asami runs up to her to help her get ready for her date.

"Lets get you all prettied up for your date!" Asami says excitedly. Jumping up and down. Korra gives her a strange look as if the thought never crossed her mind.

"Wait...Don't tell me you were going to go with out dressing up?!" Asami half yells in surprise.

"Well it's a gosh darn good thing I..." Asami stops when she sees the guilty and torn look on her friends face.

"What's wrong korra?" She asks putting a hand on Korra's shoulder.

"This doesn't feel right...this date with Iroh..."

"What do you mean?"

Korra suddenly yells startling Asami back a step. "What I _mean_ is that I thought I felt a spark with Iroh, but now I don't konw! ARG!"

Asami stands there not sure how to comfort the upset Avatar. "Well...You could see how it goes tonight and if it doesn't work out... Tell Iroh how you feel."

"But he'll be upset if I tell him I don't like him!" Korra says the torn look even more on her face.

"Just try tonight out." Asami says her voice soft.

"...Fine..." And they both go inside to get Korra ready.

* * *

_At Narook's_...

* * *

**Iroh's POV**

Iroh glances at the clock as a Satomobile pulls next to him.

He sees Korra in the car and hurries to open the door.

As Korra steps out Iroh cant keep his mouth from dropping.

Korra is wearing a sea blue strap tank top that goes to her waist and flurs out at the bottom with dark blue jeans and a dark brown belt. Her hair is in its normal style but instead of hair clips on her two locks in the front she wears Them down loose. Iroh stares for a few seconds longer then normal and then Korra's voice snaps him out of it. "What a gentleman." Korra says thanking him for holding the door. Asami stifles a laugh from inside the car seeing Iroh staring.

"wow.. Korra.. You look amazing!" Iroh exclaims

korra blushes. "Thanks you don't look to bad yourself."

As Asami drives away, Iroh and Korra head into the restaurant.

**Mako's POV**

_Why didn't I ask her sooner? Why did she say yes to Iroh? What about me_?!

**No ones POV**

Iroh and her had just finished dinner and were heading to Aang's Memorial Island. "So that's how I learned not to prank Uncle Zuko." Iroh says a laugh in his voice.

" that was hilarious! I can't believe you would do that!" Korra teases her eyes watering from laughing so hard.

They reach the island and they go quiet. The island seems to have a quiet peace around it. They head up the stairs to the railings and Iroh goes first.

As soon as Iroh steps out of the stair well they hear a furious yell. "YOU!" And then a fire blast heads straight for Iroh's head.

**Korra's POV**

"YOU!" Korra hears as she and Iroh come out of the stairwell.

Korra sees the fire blast coming towards Iroh. "WATCH OUT!" She screams and then she pushes Iroh. Out of the way. And she, right in front of the blast.

Bight Light...

Pain...

Then...Nothing.


End file.
